I love you, too
by meganine
Summary: The gang is up for an overnight group study which turned out to be a night for the two of them. Both knows their feelings for each other, but how will they ever say it to each other? Read on and find out.with a little RyuxChizuru but mostly ShoutaxSawako


**Meganine: **And so, after my first Kimi ni Todoke... umm

**Shouta: **the First Kiss

**Meganine: **Yeah, the first kiss, that's the title... Well, thank you guys for those who have read it especially to those who reviewed.

**Sawako: **Arigatou, minna-san. We'll be working again with Meganine. Hope you like our project. *sweat dropping*

**Shouta: **Don't worry. I'm sure they'll love our work.

**Meganine:** Oh enough. Don't be too cheesy. We've not even started yet. Wait for the rest of the story. You'll surely love it. *whispers to Sawako*

**Sawako: ***stares at Shouta and blushes really hard*

**Shouta: ***blushing as usual* WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?!

**Meganine: **Oh nothing. Just something about the story. Anyways, enjoy reading everyone.

**.:Meganine:.**

"Sawako, you came." said a smiling Chizuru Yoshida. "Come in."

Sawako nodded. "S-s-sorry for d-disturbing." Sawako Kuronuma said stepping inside. This is her first overnight on a friend's house and she is really excited... and nervous.

Behind her, a boy of her age mimicked her actions (except for her stuttering of course) and walked in the house.

And as usual, this does not escaped Ayane Yano's keen eye.

"Oh, looks like the two of them got here at the same time. Someone must be a gentleman." she said teasing the two of them, especially Shouta.

This she does with every open opportunity and in all of those times, one of them is literally unaware of her teasing.

"Mmm, I met Kazehaya on the way so we walked here together. He said he went to buy something from the convenient store and he's on his way here." Sawako stated.

"I see, I see." answered Ayane rather teasingly. "I wonder what she bought, neh Chizu."

"Yeah, I don't see any plastic bag." said Chizuru backing up Ayane's statement.

Kazehaya jerked and looked down just to hide his obviously tinted face. "I... I... I went but I didn't saw what I need, so I didn't buy anything." He said slightly stuttering.

Ayane began her sinister laugh and Kazehaya became more embarassed. He should be enduring all the teasing by now, but as we can see our prince is a litle short from overcoming embarassing, romantic moments.

Ayane's still laughing when Ryu Sanada asked, "Shall we start reviewing?"

Their Final Examinations are coming fast and they all need to pass (or better yet have a remarkable score) so they all decided to have an overnight group study the night before their examinations. They're staying at Chizu's place and Sawako's in charged of the meal.

They gathered around the table at the drawing area, studying with the best they could. They started some minutes past five and it was not 30 minutes after that they dropped their books and do what they want. Besides, they said, it was their first overnight together so they must enjoy this night. And so, the talking began. Ayane and Chizu is laughing with Shouta and Sawako while Ryu is, like most of the time, leaning on the wall with his eyes glued to a book.

After some time, Sawako stood up to leave the conversation.

"Where are you going, Sawako?" asked Ayane.

"It's near dinnertime so I'll start to cook our food."

"Oh that's right. Sawako's in charge of the dinner." Chizu stood up. "Mind if I help in the cooking?"

Ayane laughed and pulled Chizu to force her to sit.

"That would not be a good idea." She said, still laughing. "We wouldn't want poison for dinner." Shouta and Sawako joined her laugh.

Chizu cried to herself, childishly biting her lower lip, flailing her hands and yelling "That's not fair, Yano-chi. I can still cook food."

Just then a deep, husky voice rose up that made Chizu stop, "I would still eat your food even if it's poison."

Chizu blinked and gathered color on her face with great speed. She pointed at Ryu, whose eyes are still on the book, and started shouting (and stuttering, may I add) incoherent words. Sawako took this opportunity to went to the kitchen.

**.:Meganine:.**

"Woooowwwww!" they all said as they saw Sawako's cooking. That evening, Sawako decided to prepare curry rice.

They all sit down and picked their own spoons. All, except Sawako who's eagerly and nervously waiting for their reaction, started on their own plates. Shouta, as expected, is the first one to speak.

"It's delicious!"

"Yeah, it is. It's the best curry rice in the world." said Chizu taking mouthfuls after mouthfuls of the food between her statements.

"Who knew Sawako's a great cook and for that you're already qualified to get married." Ayane joked.

Sawako answered back, yet again, flailing her hands in front of her. "No-no-not really. I-I-I think marriage is such a g-great responsibility."

"Oh, but I think someone in this room wants you to."

At the mention of that someone jerked inside the room and was forced to look down just so no one will see him get embarrassed.

Ayane and Chizu laughed to their heart's content (who wouldn't laugh to see the prince get embarrassed). Soon everyone's finished and they resumed their talking and, as for Ryu's case, reading.

Sawako stealthily went to the kitchen to wash their plates and everything. Chizu saw her go and wanted to help but Ayane stopped her when they saw someone go after their friend.

**.:Meganine:.**

Sawako's rinsing the plates when she sensed someone's presence in the kitchen.

She turned around to see a man she knew she loves.

"I… I… uh, they're into some girl talk so I went here. Mind if I help?" asked the boy, his cheeks still burning.

Sawako just nodded and smiled and went back to face the soap-covered plates. Shouta walked to her side and began drying the rinsed plates. There was silence and the two of them became more and more uncomfortable with each passing second.

Then, just for the purpose of breaking the silence, Shouta asked,

"Why are you washing the plates?"

Sawako momentarily stopped rinsing but did not look at Shouta.

_What a dumb question to ask a very intelligent person,_ thought Shouta. _I might have asked something about the exam but what have I done? I have just asked the simplest question in my mind. She must be thinking I'm stupid. It's just pure logic. The answer is because the plate is dirty, that's why we, people, wash it .Ugh, stupid! Stupid!_

Shouta's mind is full of those ideas when a voice broke his train of thought.

"It's because… because…" she looked at Shouta with such beautiful smiling face. "I love those who will eat in this plate afterwards."

Shouta is surprised; not only because of her smile (yeah, as we all know, he's taken aback by her beauty especially when she smiles) but also because of what she answered.

Sawako immediately returned to her rinsing but Shouta still didn't move a muscle.

"I wish I'd be the lucky one to eat on that plate." He said just above the whisper.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Ah, no, it's nothing."

**.:Meganine:.**

The lights were now turned off and Ayane and Chizu were already asleep but something inside Sawako is keeping her from doing the same. She laid on her futon for a while then decided to go out of the room so that she wouldn't disturb her sleeping friends.

She sat on the living room. Her eyes still wide open and her mind still thinking about something... or someone.

The girls' sleeping room is apart from the boys' so she doesn't know whether they're still awake or not.

It's not her first time to be alone in the middle of the night. In fact, she loves the night, but right now she's longing to speak to someone.

Suddenly, the dim features of the living room turned to nothing but pitch black as she felt hands on her head.

She didn't know what to do and an involuntary gasp escaped her escaped her lips.

It was like that for quite some time until a familiar voice said,

"Aren't you going to ask who I am?"

She just smiled. She already knew who _he_ is.

"Y-you're Kazehaya, right? Kazehaya, S-shouta."

The warm hand covering her eyes suddenly became hotter and she heard a gulp behind her.

The hand let her go. Her eyes didn't have to adjust to the light since there's really a small difference.

Shouta sat back next to her, his cheeks the same tint as Sawako's.

"How'd you know it was me?"

She wanted to say that she knew the voice so well but chose not to. "I... I... a lucky guess."

Silence.

They sat there in the living room and all they could here is the ticking of the clock.

Silence.

Their hearbeats accelerating at every second.

Silence.

Both of them uncomfortable sitting side-by-side.

Silence.

Both of them thinking what the other's thinking.

Silence.

Both of them wanting to say something but decided otherwise.

Silence.

One of them getting sleepy, and one of them getting more awake.

_*Shuffle*_

One of them leaning to the broad shoulder of the other.

His heart skipped a little as she felt her head on her shoulder. He looked at her in awe as he saw her calm face, then smiled to himself.

"You know, the very first time I saw you, something was planted inside me..." He paused. "...and it kept growing and growing until this very moment."

His lips touched her forehead and then he whispered.

"I love you, Sawako."

He smiled yet again thinking that he have just confessed to the sleeping woman leaning on his shoulders, when a loving voice from the one beside him breathed out.

"I love you, too."

**.:Meganine:.**

**Sawako:** ... *blushes*

**Shouta: **... *blushes*

**Meganine: **And yet again, there was silence in the room *sniggers*

**Shouta: **This is all your fault you know!

**Meganine: **But you liked it, don't you?

**Shouta: ***blushes more* *nods*

**Meganine: **You've done a great job, Sawako. It's good that you're just pretending to sleep.

**Sawako: **Y-you forced m-me to. You f-forced me to.

**Shouta: **Yeah, that's what you whispered earlier.

**Meganine: **Oh, defending the princess, are we?

*both of them blushes*

**Meganine: **Hehehe. Got you on that one. Anyway guys, please review. Just need to know what you're thinking. A simple yes or no would do. Thank you guys.


End file.
